Hurt Beyond Repair
by Extreme Wolf Girl
Summary: Did you know Sam had a little sister? No? Well neither did he. Joshua Uley left his son and wife over 17 years ago and remarried and had a daughter. But he became abusive and killed his wife. Now he beats his daughter every chance he gets. Well that daughter is me. My name is Grace Uley and this is my story. Embry/oc
1. Chapter 1

_Sup people! So this is my new story and it's a Embry Call imprint story so...yeah. And just to assure you guys you will not be waiting for months before I update and worrying I might drop this story, I'm happy to tell you I already have 21 chapters completed. :) So let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, Twilight does not belong to me and all rights go to the author, Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hiding**

Darkness. That what seemed to fill my life these days. Just complete and utter darkness. So I guess it's fit that my hiding spot be in the darkness of my closet. Okay I know what your thinking. My closet's probably the first place he'd check but to be honest I doubt my father even knows I _own_ a closet.

Hi, my name is Grace Uley and I'm 17 years old. You may be wondering why I'm hiding from my dad, well the answer is pretty simple. He beats me on a regular basis. He has been ever since we "lost" mom. I say it like this because if you ask me I'm the only one who lost her. I mean she couldn't have meant much to him since he was the one who killed her. But she had meant the world to me. I was 6 at the time and I'll never forget it.

_*Flashback*_

_I was waiting in my room for my mom to come in and tell me what was going to happen now. Yesterday was the day we had found out the truth. Mom and me had gone to the school on La Push to register me for first grade. My dad had thought it was a good idea for me to be homeschooled and we had homeschooled me for a year but then I decided I wanted to go to a real school with other kids my age and my mom agreed. Dad however did not and tried vigorously to keep me from going to public school but in the end mom and me over powered him. I had never understood why me being homeschooled would matter so much to him until we got to the school. Then it all became crystal clear._

_"Hello I'm Mrs. Uley and I'm here to sign up my daughter for first grade." mom told the lady at the desk in the front office._

_"Mrs. Uley?" the lady asked her._

_"Yes."_

_"Are you by chance related to Allison Uley? Because if so I was wondering if you could tell me if she's okay?" The lady asked mom. I guess at mom's confused face the lady felt the need to explain._

_" I know it's strange to ask now after it been seven years since Joshua left her for that little whore who slept with a married man but it was just so awful. I mean having an affair when your married is in itself terrible but add the fact that he was married with a four year old son too and it makes it horrible! Poor little Sam is 10 now and he doesn't have a father because his dad left him and his mom for some slut." Then the lady leans in and whispers to mom, "I heard that he married the slut not four months after ending it with Allison."_

_Well with that mom grabbed my hand and ran out with me without even registering me first. I didn't understand what the things the lady said meant. When I asked mom she simply told me daddy had lied to both of us._

_When we got home there was a note from daddy saying he had to go somewhere and would be back in the morning. Mom then brought me to bed and told me not to get up in the morning until she came and got me. Even though I was more than confused about all of this, I knew something was seriously wrong and I had a feeling my life was about to change._

_So here I wait in my room for mom to come and get me. Just then she burst though my door with a bag in her hand throwing my stuff in it frantically._

_"Gracie we have to leave now! I talked to your father and we're no longer safe here. We can't trust him anymore! Grace no matter what happens you must never trust Joshua again, do you understand me?" She yells frantically at me. I nod and she grabs my hand and runs with me downstairs._

_We're almost to the door when he catches us. He appears from around a corner and mom quickly puts herself in front of me._

_"And where do we think were going?" He asks us._

_"Please Joshua just let us go. Please I promise we'll never come back to the rez and you can just move on with your life as will me and Grace will." Mom begs dad, her voice cracking out of fear._

_"Oh no Mary I can't let you leave because if I can't have you then no one can."_

_"Well then let Gracie go please! She's just a child she doesn't deserve any of this."_

_"Ah but I can't for she has witness all this right now so she needs to stay here so I can make sure she never tells anyone." By this point mom was shaking with fear and tears were steaming down her face. I was surprised that she found the courage to talk again._

_"Joshua you may be able to trap us here but you'll never get us to love you. I will never love you again!" she spoke. Dad sighed._

_"That's unfortunate because I meant what I said early. If I can't have you no one can!" Then he grabbed her by the neck and pressed her against the wall._

_"Mom!" I yelled and tried to pull dad off her but he kicked me in the stomach causing me to fall. Dad was slowly and I'm sure painfully choking the life out of my mom. I wanted to help her, to save her but I couldn't get up. My eyes met my mom's before her body went limp and her eyelids fluttered closed. Dad just dropped her lifeless body to the ground before turning to me._

_"If you ever tell anyone about any of this or anything that may happen in the future I will do the same to you." he threated. "Also you are never to step a foot out of this house or have contact with another person again. I don't care if the house is on fire and burning to the freaking ground, you will burn along with it. Do you understand me?" I just nodded unable to do anything else. I knew I would never forget what happened that day._

_*End of flashback*_

And I never did forget. I still have the same nightmares I've been having for the past 11 years. I also did what he told me. I have never left this house or spoken to someone besides my dad for 11 years now. And in those years, dad has become abusive. Like I said I'm beaten on a regular basis even if I haven't done anything. I get about 5 beatings per day if I'm lucky.

When I was little I had no idea what had happened but now I'm older and I do. Dad had been married with a son named Sam when he met my mom. I don't believe he ever loved mom so I don't know why he did what he did but he got my mom to care for him. He never told her about his wife Allison or son Sam so mom hadn't known what she was doing to that family. Dad then abandon his old family with the excuse that he was in love and he wanted a different live. I, in no way believe that to be true but like I said I have no idea why he did what he did. Well at least I know that he was always a jerk and it's not just me.

I think about Sam a lot. It upsets me that I have a brother, someone left who might care about me, if he knew about me that is, but that the thing right there. He doesn't know about me and probably never will. I imagine meeting him a lot and what he would be like but I know this will never happen. We will never meet and he will never love me as long as a man named Joshua Uley is still breathing. This angers me beyond words that there's a chance Sam could love me but I'll never know for sure.

I have lost almost all hope that I will one day be rescued form this hell whole. I mean how could I not? Like I said I've never stepped a foot out of this house in 11 years. No one knows I even exist. The only thing I can do is hide and hope he doesn't find.

Its seems I won't be so lucky today as I hear footsteps approaching my closet and I instantly being to shake. Now all I can do is close my eyes and wait for it to be over. Maybe if I am lucky my eyes won't open again.

* * *

_Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- So you guys seemed to enjoy this so I'm updating again today. Also there is a picture of Grace on my profile if you want to check it out._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Safe For Now**

A bruised right cheek, a black left eye, a split lip, and about a million cuts on my face, arms, and legs. Well it could be worst I suppose. It's moments like this when it's actually a good thing I can't leave the house because there is not enough makeup on Earth to cover all my injuries.

I sigh and start to get dressed for my day. Thankful dad left about an hour ago for work so I'm safe. For now.

I decide to just dress comfy for today and have a lazy day. I pick out gray sweatpants with a purple t-shirt and Uggs. I then make my way downstairs for some breakfast.

I hum to myself while looking for something to eat. I decide on Lucky Charms and take a bowl of it over to the couch and begin channel surfing. Can someone please explain to me why day time television sucks so much? I mean really, there is nothing on.

I settle for some movie that's on ABC and snuggle into the couch, getting comfortable. It's a lot harder then it should be.

He wasn't in a good mood this morning and even brought out the knife. My arms and legs are killing me right now and my face is really sore. I just really hope he has an okay day at work so he won't be too hard on me when he gets home.

As I watch the movie I find it getting harder to pay attention. I didn't sleep well last night and am exhausting. My eyelids just keep getting heavier and heavier. I finally just give up and let them close.

_I'm in the woods. Don't ask me how I got here because I have no idea. It's weird because I'm positive I've never been here before but, it feels familiar._

Then I realize something. I'm out of the house and dad's at work and won't be home for a few more hours. Without another thought I do the thing I've been too scared to do for 11 years. I run.

I know if he catches me he'll kill me but this only motivates me to run faster. I have no idea where I'm going but I don't care. Anywhere is better then here.

I just keep running without stopping for as long as I can. Eventually though I can't run anymore. I feel like I can't breath so I have to sit down and rest. I find a nice boulder and take a seat on it trying to catch my breath.

There's a steam where I'm stopped and I bend down to get a drink. That's when I started realizing something was up. When I saw my reflection in the water all of my injuries from this morning were healed.

I turned my head different ways to see if it was just something with the light but it wasn't. They were really gone.

Then I got the feeling someone was watching me. I quickly whipped around and standing 30 feet from me was the man himself. Joshua Uley.

I had always thought of my father as a monster.A soulless creature who didn't care about anyone or anything but himself. But from the outside he never looked like the monster I knew he was. He looked like a fairly normal dad.

Here in the woods however that was not the case. For the first time ever he truly looked like a monster. His skin was a ghostly pale. I never even knew it was possible for skin to be that pale white.

But it wasn't the new skin color that made him look absolutely terrifying. Oh no. It was his bright blood red eyes that did it.

Everything about his appearance just screams "danger" and "run." That's what I did. I bolted.

I could hear the footsteps catching up to me fast. He was chasing me and he was going to catch me. I just knew he would especially considering how fast he was running. I also knew that once he caught me I was gonna die. Just like mom.

I couldn't help the tears that were falling from my eyes. No matter how horrible my life was I still didn't want to die.

Then I heard it. A howl in the distance. The sound seemed to echo through the trees. The sound should have scared me because it meant there was an animal nearby but it didn't. It couldn't was too beautiful sounding to scare me. Oddly enough it made me feel safe.

Sadly the sound distracted me and I ended up tripping on a tree root. Unbelievable pain shot up my left leg and I knew it was broken. I lifted my head up and saw it. A wolf.

I awoke and sat up screaming. Then I realized it had all been a dream and stopped, starting to relax again.

I fell back on the couch. I was sweating bullets and shaking. That was the strangest dream I have ever had and that was saying something.

I could remember it all perfectly. The wind blowing through my hair as I ran, my dad with the blood red eyes and pale skin, the very majestic howl, and the wolf that stood before me right before I woke up screaming. None of it made any sense.

My dad looked nothing like the monster he was in my dream. And why did a howl make me feel safe and protected? I've never felt protected once in my entire life since mom died. And why for even the briefest second when I saw the wolf did I feel... loved? It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Before I could even try to think of any explanations, the front door opened with a bang.

"GRACE!" Oh no. That was NOT a good sign.

* * *

_Hey please make sure to review, favorite, and follow._

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns any and all characters, settings, and/or plots from Twilight and I'm extremely jealous._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Despite the title, note this is not the last chapter. Also I'm so sorry. I know this chapter is really short. I promise they'll get longer._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The End**

As I hit the back wall I hear a loud crunching sound and knew immediately that it was my leg. The same unbelievable pain from my dream shot up my leg. It had been a bad day at work. It had been a REALLY bad day at work. This is the angriest I've ever seen him and my dad has gotten pretty angry before.

I try to get up but I can't. Blood is dripping down my face. I have a huge gash in my forehead because after my dad called me, he threw a vase at me. I ducked but one pick still managed to get me and cut my forehead.

I looked around me and noticed with great fear that dad was no where in sight. I was smart enough to know that he was no where near done though. I also knew that I had to get away from here and hide if I wanted to live to see tomorrow. I started crawling away as fast as I could.  
I was actually almost made it to the door before a foot came slamming down on my broken leg. I screamed out in pain and turned around to find my dad pointing a pistol at me. Dad's done a lot to me before but never once has he brought out a _gun_. I didn't even know he owned one!

It was in that moment I knew he was going to kill me. I whimpered. I don't want to die!

"Shut up you bitch! Look at you! It's pathetic! Your mother was right you don't deserve this. You don't deserve to live! And frankly of sick and tired of having to take care of your good for nothing ass! So do you have any last words, Grace Uley?"

To say I was terrified was a major understatement. I acted on instinct.

I used my good leg and kick my dad in the gut. Then I tried desperately to crawl away. Once again he caught up to me, turned me on my back, and shot me in the stomach.

I gave the loudest bloodcurdling scream I could. The pain in my leg was forgotten when I got shot. I have been hurt many times and I was positive nothing will ever be more painful then this.

My hands flew to my stomach and when I pulled them to my face they were completely covered in blood. I started hearing a ringing in my ears and my sight became bury.

I was losing a lot of blood. I wasn't going to make it.

At the moment I didn't care. Death would be better then the pain and even if I did live what would I do?

I obviously couldn't stay with dad anymore. I couldn't get away from him on my own. No one knew I existed.

I started crying as I realized this is really the end. I would never have the experience of falling completely and utterly in love. I would never get to have my first kiss, his lips softly and sweetly on mine. I would never hear someone tell me they loved me as he got down on one knee and presented me with a ring. I would never walk down the aisle in all white knowing soon I would be with the one I loved, forever. I would never come home one day to my husband playing in the backyard with _our _children.

All of the possibilities. All the things I secretly dreamed of and wanted. They were all now lost to me forever.

It's getting harder to stay awake and I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. The last I hear is a very loud **bang!** Then I black out.

* * *

_Please review, favorite, and follow!_

_Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me and all rights go to Stephanie Meyer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews!_

* * *

**Embry's POV**  
I'm going to kill Jake. Serious what kind of best friend makes you run two patrols in a row? My mom is gonna freaking kill me! She has no idea that I'm a wolf and thinks I'm just going through a rebellious phase. Now anytime I come home from patrol I get grounded and I can't even do anything about it.

Really what's so important that makes Jake unable to take the extra patrol himself. Oh that's right I forgot Nessie. Stupid freaking imprinting!

Don't get me wrong I'm happy for him. Him imprinting helped prevent a lot of things. Like the two packs attacking each other and killing Bella. Also through Ness, Jake was able to get over Bella. THANK GOD FOR THAT! Although it is kind of weird that he imprinted on her and the leeches daughter. THAT idea took some getting use to. After the whole pregnant Bella mess was over me and Quil also joined Jacob's pack. (_A/N- This story takes place a few months after the volturi came._)

Imprinting's just really annoying. The wolves that imprint pretty much loose their free will. They can't do anything without thinking about their imprints and their imprint will always come first before anything else no matter how important it may be.

I was broken out of my train of thought by a very loud bloodcurdling scream. The sound made all my instincts scream "danger" and "must protect." I instantly took off sprinting toward the sound.

I arrived at a small blue house tucked away in the middle of the woods completely hidden. I didn't even know there was a house here which is weird for the La Push. I phased out and began cautiously making my way toward the house. As I drew closer I was hit by the scent of blood. _A LOT_ of blood. I panicked and ran up to the door and grabbed the door knob. It was locked so I just broke the door down with a loud _bang!_

What I saw was truly terrifying and I have a feeling it will haunt me from the rest of my life. A man probably in his late forties was holding a gun to possibly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has long dark brown wavy hair, pale pink lips that are just the right shape, pale skin that sort of glows, and a innocent looking face that looked kind and gentle . The girl was completely unconscious and their was a whole in her stomach that was gushing blood.

_He_ shot her. I was furious that someone would dare even try to harm someone so beautiful and innocent looking. I began to shake.

"Get the hell out of my house you freak and forget you saw any of this unless you want to end up like her!" the man yelled at me. I growl erupted from me and I ran faster than humanly possible over to him. I knocked the gun out of his hand probably breaking a few fingers in the process and then punched him in the face knocking him out cold. I quickly got rope out of a nearby closet and tied him to a chair.

Then I went and kneeled next to the unconscious beauty. I could hear a soft heartbeat coming from her but it was dimming. I knew if she was going to have a chance I would have to get her to Carlisle. Fast.

I slid my arm underneath her preparing to lift her when suddenly her eyes opened and looked directly into mine. At that moment nothing else mattered. I felt myself get lost in the depth of her bright blue eyes. I felt the need to love and protect her forever. I would do or be anything she needed. Anything to make her happy. I felt the need to make her smile and laugh. To make her feel safe and loved. To hold her in my arms and shield her from everything forever.

I need to keep her safe because if she were to get hurt I knew I would die. She was my focused point. My world. My everything. Without her everything else was just pointless.

And everything I have ever cared for: my mom, my friends, my pack, my tribe, myself it all seemed extremely less important then the beauty that lays before me. I didn't need any of it. Just her and I could survive. I love her with everything I am and I always will.

I imprinted.

"Please don't hurt me," she spoke softly and weakly. Hurt her? That's the last thing I would ever do. No one would ever hurt her again as long as I lived.

"I won't. I never will I promise. I will always protect you and keep you safe. Trust me. You will never be harmed again." She gave a very small smile and nod. Silent tears started dripping down her face and the sight broke my heart.

"Tell them it was Joshua Uley and that he's been keeping me trapped inside this house for 11 years. Make sure he's locked up so no one else has to suffer," she told me in a shaky voice. And with that her eyes shut.

* * *

_Please review, favorite, and follow!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._


	5. Chapter 5

**Embry's POV**  
No. No. No! **NO! **She is not dying! I can't lose her! I just found her! I don't even know her name but I know I love her. She's my imprint and I have to save her.

I swiftly picked her up in my arms and cradled her to my chest. Then I took off toward Forks hospital as fast as I could. My eyes never left her face the whole time. The only thoughts going through my mind were "Please don't take her. Please let her be okay."

After only 5 minutes I was coming into the hospital's parking lot.

"Carlisle" I said knowing He'd be able to hear me. A minute later I saw him running out of the hospital coming towards me.

"Embry what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Worry was etched all over the Doctor's face,

"Please you have to help her." I begged holding my imprint out towards him.

"What happened?" he asked all business know.

"A man shot her." I growled out. Now I really wish I had snapped the bastard's neck when I had the chance. How dare he try to kill _my _imprint.

"Embry did you..." I already knew what he was going to ask. I guess it was kind of obvious that I imprinted by the way I was panicking. I just nodded.

Carlisle's face soften and showed understanding.

"Don't worry Embry I promise I'll do everything in my power to save her." He held his hands out. "May I?" Well at least he was polite enough to ask. I gave her over to him. He then whisked my imprint away inside to try to save her life leaving me standing in the parking lot praying that everything will be ok.

**Carlisle's POV**  
This is bad. This is very bad. The girl is definitely still alive but I'm not sure if she's strong enough to make it.

It's always a sad and upsetting thing when I lose a patient. But this time is different because if this girl dies so does Embry. Edward explained imprinting to us after Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and I know that if a wolf looses there imprint there will be no words to describe the sorrow they will feel and they will eventually die for heartache.

Embry's a good kid. All of the pack is really and none of them deserve to feel that level of pain.

I know had the girl in the emergency room and had a nurse hook her up to the monitor. Luckily the wound is clean so I'm able to stich it up without having to clean it. I send the nurse out of the room to get a blood transaction ready and being to sow her up as fast as I'm able to. I'm soon down and the nurse hooks her up to the transaction.

"Jada there's a young man in the waiting room named Embry Call who brought this girl here. Can you please go ask him information about the patient?" I ask the nurse. She's nods and gives me a small smile.

"Of course Dr. Cullen I'd be happy to." She turns and begins to leave.

"Oh and nurse he's a little spooked by the whole situation so if he's panicking send him in here and let me talk to him." I'm not sure what shape Embry's in but I know it can't be a good one so I felt the need to warn the nurse. Jada nodded again and exited.

I sighed and turned my attention toward the girl's heart rate. It has increase and her vitals are stronger which is a good sign. I'm not sure yet when or if her eyes will open again. That will require some more tests but I have more confidence know that everything will work out just fine.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was so short. Please review, favorite, and follow._

_Disclaimer: Anything and everything Twilight in this story sadly does not belong to me and all rights got to Stephanie Meyer._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Questions**

**Embry's POV**

If I wasn't so worried about my imprint I would probably feel bad for that poor nurse. It only took about 3 minutes of trying unsuccessfully to calm me enough so I could answer questions. Well let's just say if you get the job of tying to calm a werewolf who's imprint is in critic condition, run. Pack your bags and run for the hills. You may even meet the nurse who tried too calm me there.

Relax I didn't hurt her or anything like that. But I was yelling while she tried talking in a calm manner but you could tell she was no where close to calm. After I started shaking she called Carlisle. When she came back she told me Carlisle wanted to see me in my imprint's room. I stopped shaking when I heard I would see her.

Finally I arrived at her room and went in. She was laying on the hospital bed with a cast on her left leg, a cast on her right arm, gauze wrapped around her forehead, and I assume she has gauze on her midsection to hide the stiches she needed to get. She was hooked up to different machines and a IV. Even all beat up like that she was still beautiful.

"Embry," I looked away from her and over to Carlisle.

"I-is she gonna be o-okay?" I stuttered. Carlisle slowly nodded.

"She done incredibly good since she's got here. She's a real fighter. She should be just fine." Incredible relief filled me she was gonna be ok.

"Embry I do need to ask you a few questions though okay?" I nodded and Carlisle continued. "How did you find her?"

"I was running patrol when I heard a scream. I followed it and when I got close to the source I starting smelling blood. I didn't think much and just broke down the girl. I found her lying on the surrounded by blood with a guy standing over her with a gun." I took everything I had not to phase right there. I hated that guy with everything I am. Carlisle nodded probably sensing my unease and cautiously asked,

"Do you know who the guy was?" I nodded

"She woke up while I was carrying her and told me it was Joshua Uley and had been trapping her in that house for a eleven years. She asked me to make sure he got locked up." By now I was shaking uncontrollably. Control yourself Embry. Do not phase.

"Did you call the police?" Carlisle asked after I had some what calmed down.

"No I didn't think I had much time. I tied him up then got her out." Then I gave Carlisle the address.

"Alright then. I go call them and let them know where to find the culprit." He started to leave when suddenly spun back around, his eyes wide.

"Wait did you say Joshua Uley?" I nodded. "As in Sam's father?" My eyes widen. Joshua Uley _is _Sam's dad.

OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD!

"Embry did you tell Sam what happened?"

"No. I didn't even realize it until you said something."

"Did you tell Jacob?" Oops.

"I forgot." Carlisle chuckled slightly.

"Okay after I've called the police, I'll call Jake. I believe he is at my house with Renesmee. Meanwhile you need to call Sam and let him know what happened." With that, he left.

I sighed. Oh yeah I can already imagine _that_ conversation. 'Hey Sam. Listen your deadbeat of a father has been holding a 17 year old girl hostage for the past 11 years and he just tried to kill her.' Oh yeah this will be fun. Not.

* * *

_Hey guys so I'm not home at the moment so all my stories updates will be slow this week. Sorry!_

_Remember to leave a review for me and favorite if you like this story. Next chapter will be in Grace's POV._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm soo sorry I have not updated in awhile. I've been away and everything just seemed to get away from me. I promise to try to update more often._

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Trust Him**

**Embry's POV**

Well I was right the conversation with Sam did not go over well. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He almost didn't even have time to drop the phone before he phased. Before I had called him I decided not to tell him this girl was my imprint. I figured he would feel bad enough without the knowledge that the girl his father almost killed was an imprint.

It's a good thing I didn't. Sam was already so angry that he couldn't phase back for the rest of the day and night. As soon as he did though e came straight to the hospital. He felt really bad and wanted to be here when she woke up and offer to make it up to her somehow.

I'd tried to convince Sam that it's not his fault and he had no idea that his father was doing this, but no matter what I said he continued to look extremely guilty.

Just then I heard a soft voice break the silent coming form the beauty in the bed.

**Grace' POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I have no idea where that sound is coming from but it needs to stop soon. It's annoying the crap out of me. I thought heaven was suppose to be a peaceful place. Wait...

Am I in heaven? I could have swore I was dying. But if I were dead then surely I wouldn't be as sore as I am right now and my head wouldn't be throbbing like it was going to explode. But there is no way I could have survived that. Unless...

Have I finally been saved? I remember him perfectly in my head. Cropped jet black hair, tan skin, muscular, a soft, sweet oval face, and deep brown eyes the color of chocolate. His sweet, husky voice echoed in my head.

_I will always protect you and keep you safe. Trust me. You will never be harmed again. _I couldn't explain it but as soon as he spoke those words in his kind and gentle tone I instantly trusted him with every fiber in my being. And I always would. I just know it.

With my new found trust in him, I had given him my dying wish. Now I wish I hadn't.

It's not that I regret trusting him, it's just it made everything seem so final. Like there was nothing that could be done to save me. But he had promised me he would always keep me safe and I trust him.

I trust him.

I know now that I am not dead. No I couldn't be because he wouldn't have let me die. I could tell. I just don't know how or why he would care so much. I mean he doesn't even know my name. He didn't know _me._

This knowledge upset me. I _wanted _him to know me. I _wanted_ him to know my name. I _wanted_ to see him again and to learn about him. I need to open my eyes.

I slowly did try to open my eyes. After a couple of tries I manage to get my heavy eye lids open and was assaulted by light. _Ouch!_ After my eyes adjusted I noticed the room I was in.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one since I _thought _I was alone. Turns out I wasn't.

"Forks Hospital." A voice answered from a corner of the room. I jumped and noticed for the first time that _he_ was in my room. I was right. He had saved me.

"You stayed." I said overjoyed to see him.

"Of course," he answered with a small smile. My answering smile was huge. But just as fast as it appeared it vanished as I thought of something.

"J-Joshua?" I don't no what happened and that terrified me. For all I now the monster could be somewhere in this hospital.

As soon as I asked a growl came from the other corner of the room and once again I jumped. Is it too much to ask that people make their presence known to a girl who has been abused and locked in a house for a 11 years that gets scared by pretty much everything?

Standing in the other corner was a man who looked similar to the one who saved me. He too had cropped jet black hair and was slightly more muscular. He also looked older. Probably somewhere in his 20's and there was something vaguely familiar about his eyes. I just couldn't place where I'd seen them before. The man then spoke up in a rough, husky voice.

"You have to believe me when I tell you I had know idea my father was doing that to you. I haven't seen him in 17 years and trust me if I had known I would have personally beat the crap out of him. I still will if I ever see that deadbeat's face again." He ended with another growl.

Father? That could only mean one thing.

"S-Sam?"I stuttered.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading! Make sure to favorite if you haven't already. And please if you are enjoying this story tell others. They can be a relative, a friend, a kid from school, the school janitor, a stranger, (probably not this one though. Remember kids, 'Stranger Danger') the neighborhood hobo, other neighborhood's hobos, the creepy old man who lives across the street from you, the guy that stalks you, the guy you stalk, anyone! Just please spread the word! Please make sure to leave me a review letting me know if you are enjoying the story so far or if you think it needs work. Oh and feel free to harsh me until I update again. If people are bugging me to update then I probably will end up doing it faster._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Great and How Am I Gonna Break This News?**

**Grace's POV**

No, it can't really be Sam. I must be mistaken. I mean my whole life I dealt with the fact that I would never meet my brother. Don't get me wrong I've dreamt of meeting him my whole life but I only _dreamt_! Dreams and reality are two totally different things. Believe me I do really want to meet my brother but like everyone else he doesn't know I exist. What would I say if we met. 'Hi my names Grace and I'm your half sister that you don't know about because our dad's a douche who hasn't let me out of the house in 11 years'? Oh, yeah I'm sure that will go over well. Note the sarcasm.

Besides what would my brother be doing here? Once again I don't exist to him so how would he know to come? No, I must be mistaking. This man isn't my brother Sam.

"How do you know my name?" The man asks with a very confused expression on his face. Well crap, I'm screwed.

"Um..." What am I going to say to him? I'm not good at meeting people. Why? Well I don't know maybe because **I haven't met anyone for 11 years!** Hello recently freed hostage here.

Okay Grace just think. There has to be something you want to say to your brother. Wait there is. If there was one thing I would ever _need _to say to him it's this.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Everything. For your dad leaving you. For destroying your family. For being part of the reason you probably had to grow up fast. For your mom having to work extra to try to support the two of you. All of this is partially my fault.

I now realized I deserved it all. My mom dying, being beaten my whole life, being locked away like some monster that was too hideous for the public's eye, nearly dying, and lying here in pain now. I deserved everything I got because while it was mainly Joshua's fault, I'm still part of the reason Sam's family was destroyed. I was aware of the tears that were now making there way down my face but I couldn't stop them. I felt awful.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you in pain?" My rescuer (Embry) asked some what frantically. I just shook my head. Yeah I was sore but it wasn't a new feeling for me and I could deal with it.

As if he heard my rescuer's question, a doctor with pale skin and blonde hair walked in. He looked young and more like a movie star than a doctor.

"Hello my name is Dr. Cullen. I'm glad you're awake. You gave some of us quite the scare. Are you in any pain?" I once again I just shook my head. I'm afraid if I try to talk all that'll come out is some sort of choking sound.

"Okay dear. Now I need to ask you a few question okay?" I nod. Dr. Cullen takes out a clipboard and begins making notes on it. " Joshua Uley did this correct?" Nod. "And you've been kept in the house for 11 years?" Nod. "Does anyone no about you?" Shake. "Do you have any other living relatives left?" Nod. "Do they know you exist?" Shake. "Do you know how to contact them?" I don't need to because apparently they're already here.

I didn't answer. I still didn't know how. Dr. Cullen looked up from his clipboard and at me.

"Sweetheart how old are you?" He asks kindly.

"17." My voice is shaky but not as bad as I thought it would be.

"And what's your name?" I guess this might be the best way to tell them.

"Grace Uley."

* * *

_Don't you guys love a good cliffhanger? Make sure to favorite and review to let me hear your thoughts on the story. Any suggestions or ideas are greatly expected too. Oh and please check out my new story, 16 Moons. It's a crossover with Twilight and Beautiful Creatures. But I've made it so if you don't know anything about Beautiful Creatures you can still understand it. However if you don't know anything about Twilight, I have no idea what your even doing reading **this **story and there is no hope for you. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay so I know that all my chapters so far have been really short. And I'm so sorry about that. The reason is they always look longer when I'm writing them then they do when I actually update them. So from now on whenever I post a short chapter I will post another one with it to make up for the shortness._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meeting**

**Sam's POV**

Uley. She said Uley. She's 17. Dad left 17 years ago. But wouldn't I have known? Wouldn't someone tell me? Is it really possible I have a sister?

"Is he your dad?" Grace wouldn't look at me. But she nodded.

I have a sister.

Incredible joy filled me. It had always just been me and my mom, no other family. I had always wanted a sibling and now that I have one I couldn't be happier.

**Grace's POV**

I couldn't look at him. I'm so scared he won't like me or resent me. I felt like crying from the fear of it all but didn't. I didn't want these people I don't even know to see me cry.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Dr. Cullen grab my rescuer and leave obviously trying to give me and Sam some privacy to talk. I was thankful.

"So why have I never heard about you before?" Sam asked. I sighed. Well better get use to it. I'm gonna get questions like this more often now.

"Dad doesn't let me leave the house in fear someone will find out what he's done." I explain.

"When did this happen?" I sighed and then launched into my sad tale. Every now and then Sam would start to shake and after the fourth time I concluded that this happens when he gets upset. Whenever I got to a part that made him shake I would stop, wait for him to calm down, then continue. By the time I was down I was crying. I couldn't help it. It was bad enough the first time and it was even worst having to relive these memories I wish I could just forget. Sam walked over from the place he was standing and hugged me. I hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hey it's okay. Everything's fine now. I promise I will never let something like that happen to you again. I will protect you Grace." He comforted me. And I knew that he was telling me the truth.

**Embry's POV**

Crap. I imprinted on Sam's little sister! He's so going to freakin kill me.

* * *

_Review, favorite, follow. You know the drill. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Who Lives In a Pineapple Under the Sea?**

**Grace's POV**

I've been in this hospital for 3 days now and a lot has happened. After I talked to Sam, my rescuer came in and we talked. I found out his name was Embry.

_Embry. _ I really liked that name. It's unique and beautiful like him. Okay, okay yeah I'll admit I have a small crush on Embry. He's just so sweet and funny and we have a lot in common. We both like music, movies, superheroes, and COOKIES! Yeah I'm in love with cookies but come on. I mean who isn't?! Cookies are freaking awesome!

Embry's also really easy to talk too. He always makes me feel better. He's been staying at the hospital with me and if I get a nightmare (which I do every night) He holds me and whispers that everything will be alright and that he will protect forever and nothing will ever hurt me. I can't help but believe him.  
On my second day here I met Sam's fiancée, Emily. She's incredibly beautiful even with the three scars that run down the right side of her body. Sam told me she was mauled by a bear.

She's incredibly kind and she brought me COOKIES. And they were the best damn cookies I have ever had in my freaking life! I swear that women is a god when is comes to cooking.

Emily was excited to be getting another girl around. (Oh yeah did I mention Sam's letting me move in with them. I was so happy when he offered.) She asked me a lot of questions about my likes and dislikes. Her and Sam are the only ones who know my full story. I thought about telling Embry but I just couldn't do it.

Today's my third day and I'm so BORED! I can't go to Sam and Emily's for another 2 days and I'm out of things to do!

Currently me and Embry are just sitting around with him channel surfing. I hate day time television. However after about 10 minutes of flicking through channels a certain yellow square on TV caught my eye.  
"Wait stop!" I tell him. He does and raises his eyebrow at me.

"SpongeBob? Really?" he asks.

"Yeah! Who doesn't love SpongeBob?" He rolls his eyes and chuckles at me but keeps the channel on.

Yes! It's my favorite episode.

Turns out it was a SpongeBob marathon. Woohoo! And Embry didn't even try to change the channel on me. I secretly think he likes SpongeBob as much as me but doesn't want to ruin his tough guy image by admitting it.

By the time it was over it was 11p.m. I was exhausted. I tried to keep my eye open but failed miserable. While I was on the verge of sleep I felt soft warm lips on my forehead and Embry's soft, husky voice whispering,

"Goodnight Grace. Sweet dreams." I felt a small smile appear on my face and I'm positive it stayed there even in unconsciousness.

I was awoken by the sound of a very angry voice in the middle of the night.

"How could you, Embry! My little sister!" I recognized the voice right away. Sam and it appears he's talking about me.  
I

opened my eyes a bit so I could see but not enough that they would be able to tell I was a wake. I what I saw was a very angry, shaking Sam advancing toward a cowering Embry who had his palms up in a sign of surrender. _What is going on?_

"Sam you know it's not something I have control over." Embry tried to reason.

"I just found her Embry! Do you honesty think this is something I would be okay?! I don't care if you had no say in it stay the hell away from her!"

"You know I can't do that." Sam was now shaking to the point where his shape seemed to blur and he ...growled? What?

Next thing I know Sam is grabbing Embry and dragging him out of the room._ Okay then._

What just happened?!

* * *

_OMG it's a cliffhanger! Anyway next chapter will be in Embry's POV. As always: Review, favorite, and follow. Also if you have written any good stories let me know. I would love to read them and they don't have to be twilight themed. Alright that's about it so until next time lovelies. Bye!_

_P.S. SPONGEBOB IS AWESOME! Who agrees with me?_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm extremely pleased with the response this story has gotten so far so I started writing a Spin-off of this story! So far it's pretty good and I think you will enjoy it. However I have to wait to publish it because it contains major spoilers for this story. But don't worry this story does not need to be finished first, we just have to get to a certain point in it where the other one won't give anything away. I hope to have it up in a couple of weeks of not sooner. When it's up I will let you all know._

_P.S- I decided to give this story it's own theme song. I chose 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It a really awesome song that you should check out._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Definitely Wasn't Expecting That**

**Embry's POV**

I have been extremely careful around Sam. I have a feeling if he finds out about me imprinting on his sister I might end up in a hospital bed next to Grace. So far I don't think he knows but it's only a matter of time. I know he'll find out eventually but maybe I can keep him off my tail for awhile.

Grace looks so peaceful asleep. But I know this will not last either. It's almost certain that she'll have nightmares. I hate how there's nothing I can do to stop them. To protect her from her dreams.

I just stare at her sleeping form, trying to memorize her fully. She's so beautiful. Every time I see her she literally takes my breath away. I've been spending as much time with her as I can. I want need to know everything about her. Every time I learn something new I mentally log it for later use.  
I can't help roll my eyes when I think of my newest discovery. The girl loves SpongeBob. I'll admit its not a terrible show but she is way more in love with it then I am. She laughed a lot while watching it today and every time it brought a smile to my face. I smiled now just thinking about it.

Suddenly I hear a growl erupt from someone at the door. I turn to see who it is and panicked. Crap it's Sam and judging by the anger that basically radiating from him he's identified what the way I'm looking at Grace really is. A wolf staring at their imprint.

"How could you, Embry! My little sister!" Oh yeah. He was pissed. I was worried he would phase in the room. I raise my hands palms up and slowly back away as he advances towards me.

"Sam you know it's not something I have control over."

"I just found her Embry! Do you honesty think this is something I would be okay with?! I don't care if you had no say in it stay the hell away from her!" Was he crazy?! Even just thinking about never seeing her beautiful face again caused me pain. No I couldn't. I _need_ her.

"You know I can't do that." Sam growled at me before grabbing me and dragging me outside. Shit I was in trouble.

As soon as we were safely in the woods Sam burst into his wolf form. It was so fast I almost didn't have time to phase. Almost.

Sam pounced on me and started to rip me apart. He bite at my neck, my legs, and my torso while scratching me just about everywhere. I could feel my blood dripping in my fur, staining it. I couldn't hear his thoughts but knowing him I was sure it was a lot of swearing and growling. I got in some hits on him too but I could tell there was no way I was winning this fight. He was thoroughly ticked off.

_Enough Sam. _Jacob. Thank holy God. Where was he 10 minutes ago when I was getting my ass kicked by Sam?!

_What do you prefer I don't help at all?_  
_No, no. Better late then never._ Through Jake's thoughts I could now hear Sam's. I was right about the swearing and growling. There was also many threats towards me.

_Sam you of all people know imprinting is not something you have control over. Besides at least now Grace has someone devoted to protecting her forever. Embry will keep her safe. _Jake tried reasoning. He was right. No one would ever touch her.

_I could protect her just fine. _ Sam responded.

_True but your whole existence isn't devoted to it. Your job is to protect Emily._ Jeez Jacob should be a werewolf lawyer or something. I could feel Jake rolling his eyes at my thoughts.

_Okay I'm glad she'll be protected but that doesn't make me okay with this. I don't want her to have any part of this or be anyone of the packs' imprint. It's nothing against you Embry I just don't want her to get hurt._

_Hey look at the bright side Sam. At least it was only Embry. She could have ended up with Paul. _(A/N- Paul is not with Rachel in this story) He had a point. Sam sighed.

_Fine but promise me one thing Embry? _I have no idea what he's going to ask but how bad could it be? I nod.

_No sex till after your married. _Definitely wasn't expecting that_. _If I wasn't a wolf right now my face would be completely red. Jake burst out laughing.

* * *

_So Sam let Embry live for now at least. Review, favorite, follow, breath, be cool. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Leaving**

**Grace's POV**

I woke up in the hospital room the next morning. I got a weird feeling that something happened but I couldn't quite remember what. Then the events of the previously night came back to me.

Oh my god Embry! Is he okay? Where is he? I panicked. What if Sam did something to him. Why was He even mad at Embry? And what the heck where they talking about last night? A million questions ran through my head as my eyes searched the room frantically.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a voice ask from the right of me. I jumped. Jesus Christ people need to stop scaring me like that. I turned my head and met chocolate covered eyes. _Embry. _Thank god! I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and laid back.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied. He looked completely and utterly fine. I breathed a sigh of relief. Huh maybe I dreamt up the whole thing.

"Hey guess what today is?"

"Um...Friday?" I guessed. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No... well yes but that's not what I'm referring to."

"Well then I don't know." He gave a small chuckle at this.

"Huh I figured you would be counting down the days to when you would finally be able to leave this jot." My eyes grew wide.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "I get to leave today." He chuckled.

"Yep in a couple of hours you'll be a free girl. But then again you will be living with Emily who will gush over you and baby you all the time." I looked down.

"I've never been cared for." It was silent for a minute and I mentally kicked myself for making things awkward. I was relieved when Embry broke the silence.

"Hey I got you something" He said as he pulled out a bow wrapped neatly in silver paper.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to. Think of it as a going home present." He held the box out to me but I didn't take it. I haven't gotten a gift since my mom died so I'm not sure if that's why I feel like I shouldn't except it or if the reason is more to the fact that my dad had always treated me like a worthless human being that didn't deserve anything. Probably a little of both. Embry just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Grace just take it. I want you to have it." I sighed but took it anyway. I carefully ripped off the paper and it took all my strength not to let out the most girly scream you have ever heard right then and there. I couldn't however stop the grin that stretched across my face when I saw what was inside. It was a SpongeBob phone case!

"Oh my god Embry! I freaking love it! Thank you!" I threw my arms around Embry. I actually also needed a phone case. Sam got me on the other day to make up for missed birthdays and stuff. I had protested saying that me and dad never even celebrated my birthday or other holidays but that had only encouraged him more.

Then I heard someone clear their throat behind us and I let go of Embry to turn around. I smiled as I saw Dr. Cullen and Emily standing by the door. They smiled back at me and Emily ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hey how are you Gracie?" People picked up on my mother's nickname for me pretty fast. I smiled at her.

"Good and how are you?"

"Good! Oh my god Grace I'm so excited that your moving in with us!" Emily squealed. I rolled my eyes still smiling. Emily is a very cheery person and you can't help but smile when she's around.

"Well Grace everything looks good." Dr. Cullen announced while looking at my charts. He looked up and smiled at me. "We'll miss having you around. Take care and if you ever need anything at all I'll be here."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen for everything." He gave one last smile and nod of his head then left.

"So where's Sam?" I asked.

"Oh he's signing your release forms. Which reminds me..." Emily turned to Embry. "Out."

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing but Grace needs to get ready and I'm sure she would enjoy a little privacy for that." Embry's face went red when he realized what she meant.

"Oh okay then." He turned to me. "I'll see you later Grace okay?" I gave a smile and nod and he left. I turned to Emily.

"I don't have any clothes with me." I tell her.  
"Oh I know sweetie. Which is why I bought this for you." She handed me a medium sized bag. Emily then helped me up.

"Thanks." I told her and went in the bathroom to change. When I opened the bag I saw a casual dark purple dress with a black belt along the waist, along with some sandals to match.

Normally I'm not much of a dress person but I really like this one. I changed quickly then can back out. By the time I was done Sam was sitting in the room with Emily.

"Hey Kiddo you're all set. So are you ready to go home?" He asked me smiling. I smiled back happy at the thought.

"Definitely." I replied and the three of us walked out together.

* * *

_As always review, favorite, follow. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Meeting the Guys**

**Grace's POV**

Sam, Emily, and I talked the whole way home. They told me all about their lives, family, and friends who apparently I would be meeting when we got there. It was nice.

After about driving for 15 minutes we pulled up to a cute little house. It was a two story house with a porch and flower boxes under the windows. All together it gave off a cozy, friendly, welcoming vibe. I liked. As soon as the car stopped I got out and started making my way to the door, eager to see my new home, when I was stopped by Sam.

"What?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"Before you go in I should warn you sometimes things can get pretty crazy and stranger here." I just gave him a fuuny look.

"Really, Sam? I've lived in hell my whole life and you think I can't handle crazy? It doesn't matter how hectic it gets here, this will feel like paradise to me." He rolls his eyes at me.

"If you say so." He mumbles under his breath. That sounds like a challenge Sam Uley. Challenge accepted.

"So can I go in now?" I asked. Sam chuckled but nodded. I grinned and bolted to the front door. I could hear Sam and Emily laughing behind me.  
I didn't even bother knocking since I technically live here now and just barged in. I found myself in a kitchen with 5 shirtless guys and 1 girl. O.O Okay so maybe Sam wasn't exaggerating when he said weird. The girl looked around Sam age, two of the guys looked older then me, one looked about 15, and two looked about 13. They were sitting at a table eating chocolate chip cookies. My favorite. All of them were just staring at me. Awkward.

"Wow and who are you hot stuff?" One of the guys who looked 13 asked. I don't know if I should be offended or flattered by that.

"I'm Grace and I'm way too old for you Shorty." Everyone in beside Shorty burst out laughing.

"Burned." One of the older guys said.

"Shut up Paul." Shorty said. The girl smiled and came over to me.

"Hey I'm Leah." She held out her hand for me to shake. I smiled and took it.

"Grace."

"So your Sam's secret sister he hasn't shut up about." I smiled at that.

"The one and only."

"Wait your Sam's sister?" Shorty asked. Didn't I just say that? I nodded.

"Damn it. Why is it all the hot chicks get imp-" He was cut off by the guy who I think name's Paul chucking a cookie at his head. I frowned. I could have eaten that.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shorty asks. Paul shrugs. I glare at him. He seems taken back and confused by my hostile glare. Good.

"What?"

"How dare you waste a perfectly good cookie." It's silently for a moment then everyone in the room except me breaks out laughing. I'm still thinking about that cookie and the disrespect it was just shown. Just then Sam and Emily walk in.

"Guys this is my sister Grace. Grace these are Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady." He points out the person while he names them. So Shorty real name is Brady. That's not as fun I think I'll keep my name for him. As soon as Sam finishes talking the guy named Seth bounds over to me grinning.

"The name's Clearwater, Seth Clearwater." I laugh at his awful James Bond impression. I can't help smile back at him. His smile is contagious. I swear the kid just oozes happy. I kind of like it.

"Uley, Grace Uley."

"So I'm guessing your a fan of cookies?"

"Um duh? Who isn't? Cookies are flipping awesome!" Seth smiles at me.

"Agreed." I can tell thus is the start of a beautiful friendship between the two of us.

"Grace your room's the first one on the right upstairs if you want to freshen up while I make more cookies because apparently the welcome home ones I made for you have mysteriously vanished." Emily says glaring at the guys. They all look down in guilt. Wait... THOSE WERE MY COOKIES?! AND PAUL THREW ONE ON THE FREANKING GROUND?! Injustice! "And you know what I think you guys will help me make them." She adds. The guys groan. I grin. Karma baby.

"Karma's a slap in the face huh?" I say to the guys and with that I turn on my heel and skip up to my new room.

* * *

_Review, favorite, and follow please!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: No Freaking Way**

**Grace POV**  
I jaw dropped when I got to my room. _No freaking way! _It was flipping awesome! It was literally perfect! With light green wall, a big bed, and a chandelier that reminded me of one those flowers you blow one and make a wish. I loved it!

I walked in my room admiring it when I saw something that made my jaw drop for the second time. It was a guitar! NO FREAKING WAY! I squealed. I then grabbed my new guitar and ran downstairs back into the kitchen. I ran up to Sam grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I squealed repeatedly while hugging him like crazy. I chuckled slightly hugging me back.

"Your welcome kiddo." He ruffled my hair while I was still grinning like crazy.

"So did you like your room?" Emily asked from over by the oven. I ran up to her and hugged her as well.

"Oh my god yess! It's awesome Em! Did you decorate it?" She nodded.

"You told me at the hospital you aren't much of a girlie girl so I tried to do it up in a way you would like."

"Well mission accomplished! Seriously Em you could do that as a career!" She giggled.

"Thanks."

"So you play?" Jared asked nodding towards the guitar in my hand. I nodded smiling. He smiled back.

"Can we hear?" I frowned slightly.

"I don't know. I've never played in front of anyone before."

"Please?" A familiar voiced asked. Embry. I didn't even notice he got here. I sighed.

"Fine." I said sitting down. "Any requests?" Leah nodded.

"Do you know, "The Only Exception" by Paramore?" She asked I nodded and began to sing and play.

I got really lost in the song like I always do and ended up thinking of Embry somewhere along the way. Before I knew it the song was over and it took me a few seconds to snap out of the trance I always end up in when I sing or play. When I did I noticed everyone in the room staring at me with their mouths slightly agape. Huh?

"Holy shit." Paul muttered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're amazing Grace." Embry replied in a trance. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "But I'm not that good." I heard a snort and looked up to see about everyone looking at me like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding? Honestly Grace what are you even doing here? You should be in Hollywood with a voice like that." Seth stated like it was obvious. Some of the guys nodded their heads in agreement. I looked down, blushing a lot. I wasn't use to compliments. All of a sudden I heard a ding.

"Cookies are done." Emily announced. My head snapped up at this, my moment of embarrassment forgotten. Emily came over and set a big plate of hot gooey chocolate chip cookies in front of me. I licked my lips. They smelt delicious. Quil reached over to get one but Emily smacked his hand with a wooden spoon.

"No you don't. These are for Grace." I smiled and picked up one and took a bite. _mmm._ Cookies. I smiled.

"Justice." I whispered to myself.

* * *

_Review, favorite, follow. You know the drill. ;)_

_Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Important! _**_Paul did not imprint on Rachel in this story. Also I know I normally post two chapters at a time but since this is my third chapter today you get one. Sorry!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Getting Ready**

**Grace's POV**

Yesterday was uneventful. After the whole cookie thing I went to bed. Embry woke me up the next morning and practically begged me to go down to the beach. He really didn't need to though because I really wanted to go since the last time I was there was with my mom when I was little. I was nervous though because I didn't know how to swim.

I told Embry this and he made it his mission to teach me. He was actually really good and I now know the basics and can swim without drowning. After my lessons we just walked and talked on the beach. It was kind of perfect.

Well it would have been perfect if a little person called Paul Lahote hadn't been there. Me and Embry were just walking having a good time, minding our own business and then we saw Paul with some girl. I'm not even exaggerating when I saw it looked like he was getting ready to do her right then and there.

Embry then had to explain to me Paul reputation as a player and if you ask me, a man whore. I found it sick that his record is 8 girls in 1 week. I decide then and there I didn't like Paul.

We got back around dinner time and everyone except Paul was there. I even got to meet Jared's girlfriend Kim. She's super shy and didn't talk much but after dinner the guys had to go out for awhile to do god knows what and I got a chance to talk to her. After awhile I got her to open up and learned she's a very fun upbeat person like Jared. I also learned she likes to read as much as I do. We talked about our favorite books for awhile and I really started to become good friends with her.

When I asked her how she meet Jared she started blushing like crazy. Of course that only made me more curious and I made her tell me everything. She told me how she had liked him for like ever and how he never really noticed her. Then one day he was out of school for two weeks! When he came back he was taller, buffer, and had cut his hair. He looked at Kim and never looked away. You could tell by the way Kim talked about him that she really loved him. Me being a hopeless romantic thought it was all very romantic.

Kim and me became really good friends and she's in my grade so I hope she's in some of my classes. She told me her friend Ruby was assigned to showing me around tomorrow and that she can be a little...crazy sometimes.

But that was yesterday. Today's Monday. Today's my first day of school! I'm so excited but also really nervous. I mean its my first time at a public school there's a million things that could go wrong. I could get lost. I could not know as much as everyone else. I could do something really stupid and embarrassing. It could be just like home and I could get hu... I could even finish the last thought. The images that have been haunting me in my sleep for the last 11 years started playing in my mind and I had to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall.

I quickly shoved all the bad thoughts and images to the back of my mind and got ready. I quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I got out I got changed. I then brushed though my long wave hair and decided to leave it flowing naturally over my shoulders. Then I practically skipped downstairs and into the kitchen with a big smile on my face. I was bouncing in my sit at the table. Emily walked in from the kitchen carrying a plate of eggs and bacon and laughed.

"Excited much?" She asked. I nodded fast causing her to laugh again. She set the plate of food in front of me and I dove in. What? Don't judge Emily's cooking is amazing.

"So I can drive you to your school but the guys can't come today and I have an appointment later so you'll have to walk back." She said looking apologetic. I honestly didn't really mind though.

"That's ok. I'm just happy I get to go in the first place." She smiled at me but then I thought of her early words. "Wait why aren't the guys going?" I asked. Emily looked nervous for a moment but covered it up.

"They're helping Sam deal with some...tribe business." She answered then looked at the clock. "It's time to go. You ready?" I nodded smiling. I grab my bag and walked with Emily outside. La Push High here I come.

* * *

_OmgOMG! What's gonna happen to Grace on her first day? Guess you'll just have to wait to find out. :O But if I get a lot of favorites, review, or follows, the wait won't be as long.(hint hint) I'm also very excited because my friend oc of all time will show up in the next chapter. If you have read my story Nothing's Gonna Change Destiny, then there's a good chance you know who it is._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: First Day**

**Grace's POV**

When we got to the school I said goodbye to Emily and made my way to the front office to pick up my schedule. The office was pretty plain. It had white walls with a few pictures here and there and a big desk meeting wall to wall with lots of papers and a fan on it. There was also a plant in the corner and seats along the wall. A lady who was probably in her fifties was behind the desk and smiled at me when I walked in.

"Hi my names Ms. Kennedy how can I help you?" She asked me.

"Hi I'm Grace Uley and I'm starting here today." I said. Her eyes widen when I said my name. I have a feeling she's heard my story. Once she recovered herself she smiled again but this time a little more sympatric. Yup she definitely knows.

"Of course. Here's your schedule Ms. Uley and your guide, Ms. Sorra should be here momentarily." Just as she said that the door burst open and in walked a girl with red hair and green eyes.

The girl spread her arms out wide and said, "Welcome to La Push Hellhole." Ms. Kennedy glared at her. "I mean La Push High." The girl corrected herself. I smiled a little.

"You must be the Uley girl." She said holding out her hand I shook it.

"Grace." I introduced myself.

"Ruby." Ok so that's what Kim meant by weird. Ms. Kennedy looked at me again still apologetic.(which was starting to get on my nerves.)

"I hope you enjoy it here and have a wonderful day." She then turned to Ruby and once again glared at her.(I have a feeling the two don't see eye to eye.)

"Don't break her." She said all to seriously to Ruby. Ruby saluted her.

"Yes ma'am." I couldn't help giggle a little. Ms. Kennedy rolled her eyes and walked into a different room, leaving just Ruby and me in the office.

"Kim told me about your dad." She stated. I was a little surprised by that.

"She did?" Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not always the most...considerate person and she wanted to make sure I didn't she anything stupid to upset you."

"Does anyone else know?" I really didn't want to spend my first day with everyone just looking at me like Ms. Kennedy did and giving sympathy I didn't want or need. Ruby shook her head and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Ruby smirked at me.

"Let me guess, sick of sympathy?" I smiled and nodded. She smiled back. "Okay then I won't give you any."

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem but your dad really is a huge bastard for doing that to you."

"I know."

"So your Uley sister?" She asked I nodded. "So you've met the 'Uley Gang'?" I nodded. "And what do you think of them?"

"They're pretty cool. I'm really good friends with Embry and Seth. Jared, Quil, and Jacob are really nice. Leah's ok but I really don't care for Paul." I said honestly. Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Finally! A girl who's not obsessed with Lahote! Honestly what do girls see in him? Everyone around here's sooo ready to let him in their pants." I grimaced.

"Really? That's disgusting I mean he's cute and all but a total hothead and jerk." I said.

"Thank you! I've been saying that for years now! He's a ball less bastard who doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself!" I smirked.

"So I'm guessing you got a problem with Lahote?" She snorted.

"Is it obvious?" She asked sarcastically. She then told me about how when she was little she went to the beach with Kim and how Paul was there and he filled her back pack with sand. She had gone off on him. I laughed. It was kind of funny how such a childish act could provoke such hatred. But it did. Ever since that day the two have hated each other and have been enemies. Although she did admit she hadn't spoken to him since he started hanging with Sam but she was happy about that.

"Yup it sounds like Paul." I told her smiling. She smiled back.

"I can tell we're gonna get along just fine." She announced but then the bell rung and she groaned. "Well Grace, you ready to face the horror that is high school?" I smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." Then the two of us walked out together.

* * *

_Awww friendship! Remember to review, favorite, and follow. Thanks!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Oh Brittany**

**Grace's POV**

As Ruby and I walked out she warned me about the rumors involving the guys and Sam. I was completely shocked and kind of angry. My brother did not do drugs! None of them did!

"I just wanted to let you know cause being his sister you might hear some stuff." Ruby informed me. I nodded and we entered the crazy, loud hallway. As soon as they saw mw everyone stopped in their tracks and openly stared at me. I could even hear a few whispering about me. Rude!

"HELLO! SHE'S A GIRL NOT THE LOTTERY SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL PUT YOUR EYES BACK IN YOUR FREAKING HEADS AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS! THANK YOU!" Ruby yelled at they and I smiled. Everyone turned away but still continued to whisper about me. Well it's a improvement. Ruby rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Come on your locker's right next to mine and Kim's." she informed me and proceeded to drag me down the hallway. After awhile we reach a group of lockers that Kim was standing next to. I was really glad to see her.

"KIM!" Apparently Ruby's really glad to see her too. Kim blushed and looked up at us smiling slightly. (Kim's really shy and hates attention) We smile back at her.

"Well I see you two have met. Dear little Ruby here hasn't scared you too much yet has she?" Kim asked with mock concern. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Haha your a real comedian Kim" Ruby replied sarcastically. Kim smiled.

"I try." I had to laugh at this. I love Kim but she's way too shy to ever have a shot in that career field. All of a sudden Ruby started grinning like a mad man and bouncing.

"Kim guess what?" She said excitedly. Kim raised a eyebrow at her crazy friend.

"What?"

"Grace hates Lahote too!" Me and Kim both busted out laughing causing a few people passing by to look at us.

"Of course of all the things Grace could do to earn your full respect it's ends up being hating the hothead." Kim said shaking her head.

"Well duh! Anyone who hates Paul is a friend of mine." All of a sudden Kim's eyes grew wide and her face pale. Her eyes were fixed over my shoulder. Me and Ruby turned around to see what caught her attention and when we did Ruby groaned. We were looking at a skinny girl with platinum blonde hair, wearing a very tight and small cheerleading uniform, making her way towards us followed by two other girls.

"Oh great it's Brittany and her minions." She said bitterly.

"Who's Brittany?" I asked but I had a pretty good idea.

"That's Brittany." Kim said quietly nodding her head toward the blonde girl.

"She's the whore of the school who's just about slept with every guy here." Ruby added.

"She's also Jared's ex girlfriend." Kim added even quieter. She cleared her throat. "She doesn't exactly like me." As if on clue Brittany reached us and said,

"Why hello Kimmiestein. We meet again." Kim looked down and Ruby glared.

"Fuck off Brittany before I do something I most definitely won't regret." Ruby threaten. Brittany smirked.

"Oh yes I'm so scared of the redhead who no one cares about expect for Kimmiestein here, your parents, and a 6 year old sister. Face it your just as much of a loser as Kimmie here." This made me really mad and it also made me brave.

"Well it's better then being a slut that can't even afford a skirt that can cover her ass." I spat in her face. Kim and Ruby looked at me with wide eyes and were trying very hard no to laugh. Brittany glared at me.

"Well what do we have here? Oh wait I know your the Uley girl aren't you? Let me ask you have you tried your brothers drugs yet?" I clenched my fists out of angry.

"My brother is not a drug dealer and if you know what's good for you, your never suggest that again bitch." The slut smirked.

"Oh come on! You can't be that nave can you? I mean have you seen those guys? No one could be that sexy without taking something. Especially Call." She said. Um excuse me? Did she just call **my **Embry sexy?! Oh hell no! Wait did I just call him mine? Oh who cares I'm pissed!

"When are you gonna open your eyes and realize that your brother's a drug addict sweetie?" She asked with fake sympathy. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"As soon as you close your legs and give them the chance to meet." I reply. This time both Kim and Ruby couldn't hold it in and busted out laughing. Brittany was furious and glare at me.

"This isn't over Uley! You have made a enemy and I promise you you'll regret it!"

"Let's agree to disagree." I said. Brittany and her minions stormed away leaving just me, Kim, and Ruby.

"I freaking love you!" Ruby exclaimed. I smiled. I haven't even been here for an hour yet and I already have two awesome friends and one enemy. Not so bad for my first day.

* * *

_Brittany's a bitch huh? Make sure to review, follow, and favorite. Thank you! Until next time my lovely readers!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Cliff Diving**

**Grace's POV**

After school was done Kim gave me a ride home and I was extremely grateful because if she didn't I would of had to walk home and I would have gotten lost. When we got to Sam's Kim came inside with me saying she wanted to see Jared.

"Okay but I'm not sure if they're back yet." I told her. She shrugged and smiled at me.

"Oh no believe me they're here. Emily always bakes muffins after school and the guy wouldn't voluntarily miss out on Emily's cooking." Kim told me. I chuckled knowing she was probably right. Those boys are pigs!

We both walked in and heard a ton of noise coming from the dinning room. Oh look they are here. What a surprise! (note the sarcasm) We headed toward the dinning room where we found the guys all sitting down pretty much inhaling muffins. Emily walked in with another batch and smiled when see saw us.

"Hey Kim and Gracie. How was school." Emily asked. As soon as she said it all the guys looked over at us and Jared got up and gave Kim a kiss before bringing her back to his seat and sitting her on his lap. Embry looked at me and smiled and I took a seat next to him at the table, grabbing a muffin.

"It was okay." Kim said quietly becoming shy again. I rolled my eyes at her. Always the quiet one.

"Well Grace how was your first day of school?" Sam asked me. I smiled and replied.

"Good. I made a friend and an enemy." I said nonchalantly. The guys snickers.

"How can you already have an enemy?" Quil asked.

"Because she's a bitch." Emily glared at me. " Sorry I mean she's mean." I corrected.

"Ooo now I'm all interested in this mystery girl who got our sweet little Gracie to swear." Jared said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and Kim giggled.

"She met Brittany." Kim said. The guys groaned and Jared seemed to tighten his grip on Kim.

"See? She is a bitch because if she wasn't you guys wouldn't have reacted like that." I pointed out.

"God that girl is so annoying." Paul said. Embry snorted.

"Yeah and how many times have you done that slut?" He challenged. Paul glared at Embry.

"Figures the man whore of La Push has one night stands with the slut of La Push." I say. Some of the guys chuckled and Paul...growled? Weird.

"Anyway Brittany absolutely loathes Grace." Kim says, The guys look at me.

"Why?" Embry asks. Kim giggled probably thinking about Mine and Brittany's encounter.

"She told her that she should close her legs and give them a chance to meet." Kim answered. It was dead silent for a moment before the guys all burst out laughing.

"No freaking way. You said that?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"Yup and I'm proud of it." This only caused the guys to laugh more.

"Okay so Brittany is your enemy. Now who's your friend?" Emily asked. I smiled.

"Her names Ruby and she's awesome." I announce happily. Paul groans.

"Sorra? I hate that pale face!" He said.

"Well good because she absolutely despites you." I tell.

"Really?" He asks. I nod. "Good then my work is done." I roll my eyes.

"Okay now that that's all sorted through who wants to go cliff diving?" Embry asks. There a couple of 'yeahs' 'yeses' and even one 'hell yeah!' I just looked at Embry confused.

"Cliff diving? As in jumping off of cliffs?" I ask. Paul snorted.

"No we jump off of unicorns." He says sarcastically. Sam glares at him.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I ask. Embry shakes his head.

"No we do it recreationally. For fun and as long as you don't jump when the current is too strong it's completely safe." He tells me. I nod.

"Don't worry Grace we'll keep you safe." Sam tells me. I sigh.

"Okay if your so sure." I got up and went to my room. I put on my bathing suit and threw a cover up on over it. Then a head back downstairs.

"Ok I'm ready."

~~~~skip to when they're at the cliffs~~~

All the guys came but Kim and Emily stayed behind. Great! (note sarcasm) I looked over the edge of the cliff and I got butterflies. We were really high up.

"So who's going first?" Jake asked. Brady a.k.a Shorty stepped forward.

"Watch this babe." Then he proceed to dive off the cliff. I turned to the guys.

"He's a persistent little guy isn't he?" They all nodded.

"Why don't you go next Grace?" Sam suggested. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Fine!" I snapped and took my cover up off. I few of the guys whistled and Sam glared at them. I giggled and looked at Embry. His mouth was agape and his eyes wide.

"Em, are you okay?" I ask concerned. He seemed to snap out of his trance at the sound of my voice.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered. I nodded and once again looked over the edge. I gulped. I'm still not that good at swimming. Embry must've sensed my nerves.

"Would you prefer it if I went with you?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked to the edge.

"Ready?" I nodded and we jumped. I screamed the whole way down. We eventually hit the water and I swam up for air with embry still holding on to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"That was awesome! Let's do that again!" Embry chuckled and helped me swim back to shore. Then we raced back up to the cliff. I think I just found a new pass time.

* * *

_As always review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Yay!**

**Grace's POV**

I was sitting at the table eating my breakfast. _Mmm Emily's cooking._ She made me eggs, toasts and bacon. Yay! Even better the guys weren't here to steal it from me. Yay again! And as if this wasn't good even it's finally the weekend! Yay!

Don't get me wrong I'm so happy that I get to go to school but it has it's down sides. The classes are okay and thanks to the studying and self teaching I did growing up I'm passing them no problem. I also LOVE hanging with Kim, Ruby and the guys, (I've become really good friends with them. Except for Paul. I still really don't like him) but it's everyone else at the school I have problems with. The teachers all know about my former, "situation" and they all give me sympatric looks that make me want to punch them and I'm definitely not the violent type. Then there's the students that all enjoying whispering and staring at "the drug dealer's little sister." And then of course there's Brittany and her minions that I have grown to loath.

Just then the door opened with a **bang! **_Well so much for eating without the guys. _I thought to myself. All the guys and Leah then proceeded to walk in, grab a plate, and load it up with food. They all said their hellos to me as the went by. Embry sat on side of me and Jared on the other. Within 5 minutes everyone was sitting at the table eating away. Suddenly I saw a tan hand making it's way towards my plate. I smack it.

"Keep your hands off my food, Jared!" I glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Calm down it's not like they're cookies." He said.

"Yeah cause if they were cookies you'd be dead." This caused a chorus of laughing. Jared just rolled his eyes and went back to his food. I smiled and continued eating.

After that the conversation flowed easily. We just talked about a bunch of random crap and everyone was talking except for Embry. when I had looked over at him he had seemed nervous and worried about something so I didn't push him and left him to his thinking.

I was talking to Emily about this new book I was reading when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over to see it was Embry. He still looked nervous.

"Can I talk to you in private for a sec?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and we both got up from the table and walked outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked turning to him. He started shifting his weight nervously. It was kind of adorable.

"I-I was just wondering- if you wanted to maybe, possibly do something with me tonight?" He asked, blushing slightly. I stood there completely speechless for a minute. Then a small smile started to grow on my face.

"Are you asking me out of a date?" I asked timidly. He nodded staring at the ground. Oh my god he was nervous about asking me out! That's soo sweet! By now I was grinning.

"In that case yes, I would love to." He looked up at me smiling.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. I giggled.

"Really." He was grinning now. I was grinning too.

"Awesome! So I'll pick you up at 7?" Embry asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Bye Embry I'll see you tonight." I said making my way to the door.

"Bye Grace see you later." He said walking away. As soon as he was gone I bolted into the house and up to my room. When I closed my door I slid down the wall.

Embry Call just asked me out. **YAY!**

* * *

_Next chapter will be in Embry's POV. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: First Date**

**Embry's POV**

I'm beyond nervous! It's Grace and I's first date! Everything needs to be perfect! Great now I sound like a girl! But it's not my fault. Grace is the definition of perfect. She's sweet, kind, beautiful, smart, and fun to be around. Her smile lights up the whole room and her laugh is sweeter then any music. And speaking of music, man can she sing. I remember when she first got here and played "The Only Exception" on the guitar I was beyond shocked. She was amazing! She had mentioned in the hospital how much she loved music but I never expected her to be so amazing.

But I'm not just worried about the date. Grace lives in a world full of werewolves and vampires. A world full of danger. I mean, she lives in a house full of werewolves! She could easily get hurt or...worse. The guys think that she needs to the learn the truth and I do too. It's just not safe for her to not know.  
To be honest I want her to know. I want her to know about me and my live. About the legends and how true they are. I want her to know how much I truly love her. So for all these reasons I've decided to tell Grace I'm a werewolf. Tonight.

I'm extremely nervous about telling her. What if she doesn't except me? What if she's afraid of me? What if she leaves me? The last one seemed like the worst and I shuddered when I thought of. I can't live without her. I need her in my life and I can't lose her.

I was thinking of all of this in my room. Jake gave me the day off to prepare for this 'mentally.' All the guys keep giving me sympatric looks and wishing me luck. That doesn't exactly help my optimum. I groaned and looked at the clock. It was 6. I had gotten everything set up two hours ago.

I just laid on my bed for another half hour thinking before I got up and got ready for my date. When I was done it was 6:45 so I made my way to Sam's to pick up Grace. I got there at exactly 7 and rang the doorbell, something I have never done there. I heard running inside he house coming towards me before the door swung open to reveal a stunning Grace. She looked absolutely beautiful. She smiled when she saw me and I instantly smiled back.

"Hey." She said stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"Hey. Shall we?" I said holding out my arm. She giggled and looped her arm through mine.

"We shall." We walked for awhile in silence before Grace decided to break it.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked.  
"I can't tell you." She raised her eyebrow in an adorable way. Almost challenging.

"And why not?" I smiled at her.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise." She pouted and muttered, "I hate surprises." I chuckled.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon." I assured her. As we got closer to First Beach I moved behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Embry what are you doing? I can't see." I chuckled.

"Your not suppose to silly. It's still a surprise." She groaned.  
"Fine. But if I fall it will be on you."

"Don't worry I won't let that happen." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I smiled pleased with myself. When we arrived I took a deep breath and asked her, "Ready?"

"Yup." I uncovered her eyes and she gasped looking around. I had set up a picnic on the beach.

"Do you like it?" I asked. She shook her head and my heart broke.

"No I love it! Did you do this yourself?" She asked amazed. I smiled.

"Yeah except for the food. Emily made that. There's even cookies." I teased.

"Chocolate chip?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed in content.

"This night keeps getting better and better." Grace murmured. I laughed.  
We just sat there, talking and laughing. It was the best night of my life. I looked at my phone and saw it was already 10. I sighed. It was time to tell her.

"Grace have you ever heard the Quileute legends?" I asked. Grace tilted her head to the side a little (something I've noticed she does when she'll confused) with a confused look on her face.

"You mean the ones about the sprit warriors who turned into wolves and the cold ones?" Grace asked. I nodded

" Then yeah my dad use to tell me them before..." She trailed off. For a moment anger flashed through me thinking about her dad before I calmed down.

"What would you think if I told you they were all true?" I asked. Now she looked utterly confused but thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Well first I'd think that that's awesome and then I would be mad at you for getting me excited over something impossible." I couldn't help but laugh. I now remember Grace telling me how much she loved super natural things and knowing Grace I should have expected her to say something like this.

"What's all this about, Embry?" She asked. I sighed. _Here goes nothing. _

"Grace they really are true. All of them and I know because I'm a werewolf."

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Yay! Anyway please review, favorite, and follow. The more response I get the faster the next chapter will be written and posted._


	21. Chapter 21

_This chapter contains exact quotes for "The Twilight Saga: Official Illustrated Guide." These parts will be in italics._

_Warning: This is a sad chapter and you may cry depending on how easily you cry._

* * *

**Chapter 21: What Did You Just Say?**

**Grace's POV**

"Grace they really are true. All of them and I know because I'm a werewolf." Okay is it just me or did Embry say he's a werewolf? That's what it sounded like but I could just be imagining it because of my obsession with supernatural things.

"What did you just say?" I asked. Embry sighed.

"Grace the legends are true. All of them. The protectors are real. I'm a werewolf. Jake, Quil, Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady are all werewolves. Your brother is too." He told me in a completely serious tone. Okay so it's not just me. He really did say that.

But it's impossible. Werewolves aren't real, right? There's no way the guys can all magically turn into gigantic dogs. I know it's not possible but something's bugging me. Embry said the legends are true.

I remember the legends very well. Even after my dad stopped telling them to me I would still hear them on my own. A couple years back my dad gave me a birthday gift out of good behavior. It was a book all about the Quileute legends. I've read it at least 5 times. I love the legends. They fascinate me.  
I remember reading all about the shape-shifters in that book and how they protected the tribe. Now that Embry's said this something I from the book popped up in my mind clear as day.

_If a tribe member meets both conditions for transformation, he will go through a number of physical and psychological changes. First, a male will undergo a noticeable growth spurt, affecting both height and musculature._

All the guys where super tall and they definitely had muscles. Even Leah was pretty buff and was tall.

_Both males and females will then experience a drastic rise in body temperature, one a typical human would be unable to survive._

All of them are like really hot. Temperature wise people! Jeez! Anyway all of them feel like they're consistently running a fever.

_When the transformation is very close, he or she will begin to tremble and shake during moments of rage._

I thought of when I was in the hospital and was telling Sam my story. He would begin to shake whenever he heard something that upset him. Also on the night he was arguing with Embry he was shaking violently and seemed to growl.

I'm starting to find it harder to remind myself that this is impossible. But then I remembered something I decided on while I was unconscious in the hospital. I decided that I would always trust Embry. Plus he had been so serious when he said it was true and now with all the evidence I'm starting to believe him.

"It's true isn't it?" I whispered/ask. Embry nodded. I couldn't say anything. I was froze. I mean it's not everyday you find out the guy you likes a werewolf. You would be shocked too. Embry was just watching me then his eyes showed hurt and fear in them.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked.

"No!" I assured him quickly. He looked relieved. "I'm not scared it's just... a lot to take in. I mean I just found out almost all of my friends are werewolves and my brother." Embry chuckled.

"Yeah I can see where that would take a toll on a person." He said smiling slightly. I smiled back but then thought of something.

"The only reason I believed you in the first place is because I remember a book I have about the legends." I told him. "So obviously the legends and knowledge on the shape-shifters isn't really kept a secret but I'm guessing not many know they're real, right?" I ask. Embry slowly nods.

"So why do I get to know?" I ask curious. This question seems to make Embry nervous.

"It's because I imprinted on you." He responses. Imprint?

"Okay, what does that mean?" I ask confuse. Embry sighs.

"Imprinting is...like love at first sight but stronger. It happens when a werewolf sees their soul mate for the first time. When you see her your world just stops. Everything seems less important in comparison to her. You become what ever she needs. A brother, a friend, or a lover. You will protect her will your life. She's your everything and if something was to happen to her you would die. You love her too much to be without her." He says. It takes me a few seconds to a response.

"Embry, is that really how you feel about me?" I ask. He nods never breaking eye contact with me. My heart swells. He loves me! I was so happy!  
But then I thought of something. I'm very close to being broken. Joshua did everything he could to break me. I wake up screaming in the middle of the night because even if he's out of my life, Joshua still hurts me in my sleep. I'm never going to be able to forget the past years or the pain I've experienced. He broke me. I'm never going to be normal. I'm never going to be fixed completely.

"I'm sorry." I quietly tell Embry. He looks at me confused.

"Why are you sorry?" I sigh.

"You deserve someone better than me. Someone who hasn't spend her whole life locked away. Someone whose pretty and someone who's not broken."

"I would never want anyone else Gracie. Even if I hadn't imprinted on you I'm positive I would still love you and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And your definitely not broken."

"Your wrong." I tell him with a sad smile. He frowns at me. I sigh. "Embry, I love you. I love you so so much. But I'm broken. I wish I wasn't but I am. I lived though things that no one should ever have to. I've seen things that I will never be able to unsee. Joshua broke me. He hurt me so much Embry. I wanted to believe that I could be fixed but know I believe I'm hurt beyond repair." I tell him. I realized that I never did tell Embry the whole story. All he knows is that I was abused and Joshua didn't allow me to leave the house. Embry frowned at me.

"Grace, I know he hurt you and I'm so sorry about that. I wish I could have protected you from all of that and saved you sooner. But it doesn't matter because I'm here now and I'm going to fix you. Whatever he did to you..." I cut him off.

"He killed my mom, Embry! He killed right in front of me when I was 5! **5**! We were trying to get away. Trying to leave him! But he caught us. I tried. I tried so hard to safe her but I couldn't! I had to just sit there and watched him choke her to death! I saw the life slowly drain from her eyes before her body just went limp. Then he just tossed her on the ground like she was a piece of trash! My mother! I loved her! Then he turned to me and said if I ever tell anyone, if I ever tried to escape he would do the same thing to me. So I didn't. I never left I never disobeyed him. I stayed in that house for 11 years always wondering what would have happened if we left earlier or if I had been strong enough to save her. And my father may be out of my life now but every time I close my eyes I see him waiting for me. He tortured me in my sleep hurting me and my mom all over again. And every night I have to endure losing her again. And every night I'm always to weak to save her." By the time I'm finished my rant tears are silently making there way down my face. Embry sat there and listened the whole time with a pained expression on his face. when I finished he picked me up and held me tightly to his chest, stroking my hair soothingly. He made me feel safe. And in that moment I did the one thing I was never able to do in 11 years. I cried over my mother's death.

Embry let me cry myself out and when I was done I felt better. I had be holding that in for a long time. The cry and my rant. It felt good to finally get that out.

We just sat there in silence for a few minutes before Embry decided to break it.

"I'm sorry Grace. I didn't know about any of that." He said sadly. His face showed a lot of pain in it. I guess he really does care about me. I smiled weakly at him.

"If anything I should be sorry for freaking out on you like that. Beside it's not your fault you didn't know. I never told you." I told him grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"What did made you decided to finally tell me?" He asked. I shrugged. But I knew the real reason. It's the same reason I do most things now.

"I trust you."

* * *

_This is my longest chapter ever and took me an hour to write. Hope this makes up for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger last time. By the way I'm exhausted so if you find any mistakes, I'm sorry and please forgive me. Please make sure to review, favorite, and follow._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A File, A Milkshake, and an Insane Redhead**

**Grace's POV**

**~*~* 1 week later~*~*~**

Well me and Embry are officially a couple now. Yay! (happy dance!) So as you can probably tell I'm happily in love. 3

Anywhoo after my little melt down on our date Embry explained everything to me. He told me about the first time he phased, how it had felt like he was exploding out of his body. He also told me the story about Isabella Swan who is now Bella Cullen. And let me tell you, that's a very long, sad, and drama filled story. It would probably make for an awesome book or movie.

After our beach date we've gone on 1 other to the movies. We saw Fast and Furious 6 and it was awesome! (A/N- I actually did and it was awesome) But other then that nothing exciting has happened.

At the moment I'm at school. It's my 2nd week at school and I've already learned that Ruby was right when she said, La Push Hellhole. It's not that classes I mind so much as I do the people. And by people I mean Brittany and her brainless followers. After she found out me and Embry were dating she's been going out of her way to bug me. Turns out the bitch lets Embry. Now she pretty much tortures me and every time I have to talk Embry out of and I quote, "ripping that bitch's freaking head over." I've noticed Embry's always laid back and clam unless someone messes with me. Then he wants to go all Hulk on the poor, unlucky person. I asked Kim about it before and she said it's a side effect of imprint. The wolf becomes very protective and possessive of their imprint.

I sigh and walk into the cafeteria. I need to stop thinking of werewolves and magic and just focus on the real world for a bit. I see Kim sitting at our usually table smiling and waving at me. I return the gesture and make my way over to her. The guys aren't here because the caught the scent of a vampire on our land this morning. Embry said that he would try and make it for the second half of the day.

"Hey Gracie." Kim says when I reach the table. Kim, Ruby, and the pack have gotten in the habit of calling me by my mom's old nickname for me. I sit at the table and took out the lunch Emily made for me.

"Hey Kim. Where's Ruby?" As if on cue the café doors bang open and a voice saying,

"SUP MY BITCHES, THE QUEEN IS HERE!" Me and Kim burst out laughing while everyone else either rolls their eyes, glares at Rubs, or just turns away. I swear sometimes I honestly don't know what goes through that redhead's mind. Scratch that, I never know.

Ruby then proceeds to make her way over to us like she's the bomb. When she gets to the table she plops down in the seat next to me.

"Sup my peps." She says. Kim rolls her eyes.

"That was some entrance there Rubs." She tells her.

"Damn right it was. I gotta stay on top on these unintelligent morons."

"And just out of curiosity since when have you been the queen?" I ask.

"Honey you may be new but you should know I've always been the queen. Mama got skill." Ruby replies. Now I roll my eyes. Ruby looks down at my food.

"Hey did Emily make that?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said confused. Then the weirdo starts grinning like the crazy person she is.

"Bitch, give me some of that." She grabs my sandwich and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Dang! If she wasn't a pale face then I would be concerned she was going to phase. She eats almost as much as the pack.

"You know Ruby I may have wanted to eat that." I state.

"Oh my god that's so weird. I wanted to eat it too so I did." Ruby says smiling happily. Yeah Em's cooking can do that to a person. Kim just looks at us, smiling and shaking her head.

"Okay I have to go to the library to work on a project for history." Kim says while gathering up her stuff.

"M'kay. See you later Kimmie." Ruby says while taking the wrapper off **my **cupcake while I glare at her. Kim chuckled to herself quietly before leaving.  
Now let me tell after she left, shit got crazy. Somehow me and Ruby started arguing over what color of skittles is the best. After arguing for about 5 minutes she got up and bought skittles from the snack line. When she came back she got a handful and threw them at me while yelling, "Taste the freakin' rainbow!" Well that started a very serious skittle war between the two of us that only ended when we ran out of money to buy more.

So we just sat there , talking about really random crap until all of a sudden someone slammed a folder down on our table. Me and Ruby looked up to see Brittany standing there with her usually smirk on her face. Great. Sarcasm intended.

"What do you want now whore?" Ruby says while glaring at her. Brittany glares back before replying.

"I'm not here to make fun of you I'm here for Grace." Why am I not surprise.

"Well then can you just get it over with so we can both go back to the rest of our day." I say in a cold voice. She smirks at me.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked pointing to the folder.

"The ultrasound picture of the baby your carrying?" I guessed. Ruby snickered while Brittany glared at me.

"No, it's your school's file my mommy got for me." Apparently her mom's on the school board. Now I have no idea why this bitch has my file but I'm not concerned since this is my first year so I don't there's much in it. By now everyone in the cafeteria's watching us. The whole student body knows we hate each others guts. When I didn't respond Brittany continued.

"I found some very interesting information about your dad in there." All the color in my face drained and Ruby looked over at me in horror. She smirked sensing my unease.

"Looks like even your dad knew you're a worthless piece of shit. He didn't even love you. I mean if he did he wouldn't have tried to kill you would he? It's a shame he didn't get to finish the job." It was dead silent. Everyone heard what she said and now they all know.

"11 years. You were trapped in that house for 11 years. I guess that explains why your so messed up. I don't blame him for not wanting the public to see you. I mean look at you. Your hideous." It's scary cause my dad would tell me the same things while he would beat me.

"Does it scare you Grace that he's still out there? That's he's still alive and he can come back to finish the job. I bet it scares you. His face keeps you up and night. I bet you can still feel the pain when he stabs you in your sleep." I was trying to hold back the tears. I saw him while she was talking. His face and the smile that would grow bigger with every cry of pain that came from me. I wanted Embry here holding me, protecting me.  
"Brittany stop. Now." Ruby warned. Brittany ignored her.

"Tell me Grace how does it feel to have a father who thinks your a worthless mistake? I bet it hurts. And the worst part is it's all true. Your a good for nothing, worthless, unlovable piece of garbage and it's only a matter of time before Embry realizes that too and dumps you." Then Brittany takes a milkshake and dumps it on my head. It's silent for a minute before people break out laughing. Brittany smirks proud of herself.

My vision blurs with tears and I quickly sprint out of there. As soon as I'm in the hall way the tears start to fall.

"Grace?" I heard a deep voice ask. I look up to see a concerned Paul. I ignored him and sprint into the girl's bathroom. As soon as I'm in I fall to the floor and sob. I see every moment of the past 11 years replay in my mind. I fell every but of pain again and it hurts. A lot.

After a couple of minutes Ruby comes in and hugs me. I sob into her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, I think I broke the bitch's nose." She tells me. I smile weakly through my tears. Ruby sighs.

"Grace, don't listen to her none of that's true. Your not worthless and your definitely not garbage." She tells me.

"B-but m-m-my d-dad all ways s-s-said the s-same t-thing." I stutter. Ruby frowns at me.

"Yeah well Joshua's bastard and **he's **the worthless on. Now come on. Let's get you cleaned up and then I'm taking you home." She says. Then she pulls me up and starts washing the shake off, the best that she could. I don't care what anyone says about her, Ruby is an amazing friend.  
By the time we got off all the shake we could I had stopped sobbing but was still silently crying.

"Come on." She said quietly while wrapping her arm around me and leading out of the bathroom. I was surprised to see Paul out side the door. Even stranger he was staring intently at Ruby. Huh, wonder what that's about. Ruby flicked him over and then we left La Push Hellhole.

* * *

_Huh, I just realized I wrote 2 sad chapters in a row. Oh well! Please review, favorite, and follow. Feedback makes me write faster._


End file.
